Say Somthing
by jobob
Summary: Snarry, one shot. based on the song Say Something by A Great Big World. It all starts with a spark...


Say Something

By JoBob

Say something, I'm giving up on you.

I'll be the one, if you want me to.

Anywhere I would've followed you

Say something, I'm giving up on you

A Great Big World

A/N: AU, completely ignores the last two books. One shot. Snarry. Character death.

It had been a week. 7 days since they had touched. It was an accident, but they both felt the spark. He could see it in his eyes, when they met. In class, during lectures. Their eyes would meet, and it felt like fire was blazing between them. He always looked away first. Had to. If the other students noticed something, it could be the end of everything he'd worked so hard for.

A brush of fingers in the supply closet, the young man jumped so hard that he pressed his back into the Potions Master's chest. Snape grabbed his shoulders to steady him, but let go when he felt the electricity in that small contact.

"Back to your seat Potter." the deep voice causing the boy to shiver.

That was all it took. Now they were watching each other at meals, Harry blushing prettily when dark eyes burned like fire across the Hall.

Harry was a pure-blood, but muggle-raised. So unless he read about it, highly doubtful, or spoke to his friends about the experience, even less of a chance of that, he wouldn't know what that electricity meant.

A magical connection between souls.

Some refer to it as soulmates, but it wasn't that simple. There wasn't just one for everyone, it was something that has been known to happen with multiple people not always leading to a romantic relationship. It happened with family and friends sometimes, and all it meant was that their destinies were interwoven. It was rare for it to occur in a romantic relationship.

But judging by the teen shifting in his chair when their eyes met, and the warm coil of lust in his own body, this was one of those times.

He knew he should say something, he knew the boy wouldn't. He would be afraid of the reaction of the populace. The boy still had a Dark Lord to defeat, and the press was predictably eager to turn the world for or against the Boy-Who-Lived.

He would be afraid, because he didn't know. But Snape knew, and he should say something. The public would rejoice, this kind of phenomenon would be front page news with a couple of nobody's.

Of course, if it was made public, Snape's cover would be blown.

Snape had decided he would wait. The term would end in two months' time, it would be easier to hide after the teen graduated.

It terrified him, this feeling. The flash of heat between them was unbearable, and he could see the desire in his teachers eyes whenever they met.

He shook his head, he needed to stop this. He was going to go insane.

The spark wasn't an unfamiliar sensation, he'd felt it when he first met his Godfather, but that had felt different. He'd asked about it, looked it up, he knew what it meant.

And he knew what it meant with Snape.

He wasn't stupid, he could feel the longing in his own body to make contact with Snapes. He knew the difference.

He just wished the man would say something.

He sat on a stool in the Potions classroom, scrubbing out a cauldron for his detention, casting furtive glances at the man sitting at the desk.

 _Say something_ he screamed in his head.

The tension was becoming unbearable.

Harry glanced over again, just as the man looked up. Their eyes met, burning.

Their eyes widened as they both felt the burn of a call, Snape on his arm, a ghost of the sensation burned across Harry's scar.

Snape stood, Harry stumbled to his feet. He swept down on Harry, grabbing his chin forcefully. He paused, looking for something in Harry's eyes.

Fear. Confusion. Desire.

Their lips met, gently. Harrys eyes fluttered shut, it was just a press of lips, barely even counting as a real kiss, but the tingle of fire up his spine made Harry tremble.

Snape pulled away, Harry's eyes opened. He still held Harrys face in a tight grip, but Harry made no move to escape.

 _Say something_

He didn't know if he was urging himself or Snape, but he knew someone needed to say something. Anything.

"Stay inside." It was barely a whisper, and all Harry could do was blink.

Before anything else could happen, Snape was gone.

Harry shook himself and headed for the Headmasters office.

It was two months before the term would end. He was only going to wait two month. It wasn't much time, in the scheme of things. But in a time of war, it could be a life time.

He told the boy to stay inside. That was the last thing he said to him. Now he could see him, robes torn, blood on his face. Whether it was his or someone elses, he didn't know. He was too far away. He had discarded his white mask the second the battle started, he didn't care if his cover was blown. One way or another, this was his last night as a spy.

With a violent slash of his wand he tore down one of his old comrades in a spray of blood. He watched as Minerva was hit with a flash of red light, and crumpled to the ground, he shot a hex at the back of the masked person responsible, causing a scream to tear from the mans throat as he fell.

A few more yards, he was so close.

He saw him fall, Harry hit the ground, but he raised his wand, so he was still alive. Snape moved faster.

He was so close, he felt like he was moving in slow motion. He should be there by now, it wasn't that far.

He froze when the green light exploded out of the Dark Lords wand, blocking Harry from his view as it engulfed him.

"NO!" it took him a moment to realize that he'd said it, but he was finally there, and he was shooting every curse he knew at the man who had controlled his life for far too many years.

A slash across his back caused dark blood to spray the ground, making the man turn. Voldemort hissed at him and returned the attack.

He could feel the pain, he could see the blood, but he kept going. One slash and the Dark Lords left arm was removed, another almost missed but caused a deep gash to appear on his chest.

"AVADA KE-"

The spell was cut off as a second voice screamed it faster, engulfing the hated man in a wave of green light.

Severus saw the surprise in the blood red eyes as they faded into death. The body collapsing to the ground with a thump.

Severus looked up into the green eyes standing behind the dead body. The wand was still pointed in his direction, the young man had a tired smile on his face. He smiled back.

The smile turned to horror as the world turned black.

Harry ran to his side, reaching his side seconds after he hit the ground. He checked his pulse and he wasn't breathing.

He shook him, screaming "wake up! Please, SAY SOMEHTING!"

He looked around, looking for help. The battle was still raging around him, he saw friend and foe alike fall, but no one was paying him any attention.

Harry pushed greasy hair aside, running his hands down the sharp featured face, "please." He whispered, "wake up! Say something!"

Dark eyes fluttered open, "I'm so sorry," the voice rasped. "I couldn't get to you in time."

Harry shook his head, "no, no you made it, you saved me. You got to me in time. You'll be ok, you just need to hold on. Keep your eyes open"

"I would have followed you, anywhere you wanted to go." His breathing was labored, his voice raspy.

Harry should be crying, but he couldn't feel the tears on his face. Snape's hand came up to touch his face, but stopped right before. Harry leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the mans lips. He gasped, and shuddered, Harry pulled back at the reaction, afraid he had hurt him.

A small smile graced the lips of the man he held, "maybe I'll be following you afterall." And he closed his eyes.

Harry screamed, looking around for help.

Finally, someone spotted him. She screamed, it was Hermione.

Harry stood, as she ran over. "Hemrione! I need your help, Snape is-" but she ran past him.

He turned to follow her path, she fell to her knees at a fallen body behind where Voldemort lay. With a quick glance back at Snape, he rushed over, thinking maybe it was Ron. How had he not noticed that!?

He froze as Hermione pushed the dark brown hair out of the face on the body. _His_ face.

He looked down at his hands. They weren't the milky transparent color of a ghost, they were tan, just like he was used to.

He turned as he heard someone call out.

"SEVERUS!"

Harry rushed over. There was a small crowd forming around his body, but Snape had started coughing. One of the teachers, the Arithmancy professor if he wasn't mistaken, was helping him sit up, waving her wand over him. Harry crouched as Snape fought against the woman trying to help him.

"no, no leave me. I have to go, I have to follow him"

His eyes were foggy and unfocused, but he was staring at Harry right in the eyes. "Say something, I'll follow you. Please, say something!"

Harry frowned. He wanted Snape to come with him, but he didn't want him to die. He looked back at his body, his friends were crying, everyone was trying to save him.

Only one person was trying to save the person not yet dead.

Harry held out his hand, and touched the mans chest. "come with me, its not to late."

Severus sighed, a smile gracing his lips. His eyes closed and the Arithmancy professor hung her head as the last bit of life left the mans body.

Severus stood, moving easily as if he had never been hurt. Harry stood and held his hand out. The moment their fingers touched, the world faded around them.

A spark had let them know their futures were entertwined, now it was time to see what that future held, even if it was in the afterlife.

~End~


End file.
